Serie: INFIELES
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: A/U Alice y Jasper son amantes, una noche antes de hacer el amor se dan cuenta de que definitivamente ya no pueden seguir mintiéndole a sus esposos, y se deciden a confesar la verdad. Esta es una serie de varios capítulos que pueden o no tener relación el uno con el otro, pero que abarcan el mismo tema, la infidelidad... Algunos incluirán canciones n.n


**ESTE, ORIGINALMENTE ES UN SONGFIC, PERO YA QUE NO PUEDO PONERLE LA LETRA, LO HE PUBLICADO EN MI BLOG, ESPERO QUE PASEN A DARSE UNA VUELTA, LES DEJO LOS LINKS DEL BLOG Y DE LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN EN LA QUE SE BASA ESTE FIC EN MI PERFIL ;)**

**LOS INFIELES**

-Quítate la ropa amor, quiero amarte, como siempre y como nunca- pronunció Jasper en un tono sexy y dulce.

-Te amo Jasper, te amo- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Alice, yo también te amo a ti, pero no llores, sabes que siempre me tendrás, siempre estaré ahí para lo que tu necesites, nunca te dejaré, nunca- Dijo el en tono serio, pero igualmente dulce.

-Vamos, amor, no tenemos toda la noche, cada quien tiene que regresar a su casa- murmuré, cuando lo escuchó hizo una mueca, a ninguno nos gustaba regresar con nuestros flamantes esposos, pero ambos teníamos la culpa, por cobardes nos casamos con otras personas. Él regresaría con Bella, y yo tendría que regresar con Edward, los dos son buenas personas, pero había un problema con Jasper y conmigo… no los amamos. Ambos regresaríamos con el dolor de nuestro corazón a nuestras casas, solo a dormir con ellos, añorando el día siguiente, en el que nos veríamos y nos volveríamos a amar.

-Vamos Alice, es verdad, no tenemos toda la noche- dijo con un aspecto de seriedad y dolor.

Me desnudé solo para el, solamente para el hombre que estaba frente a mi, para el hombre al que amo. Nos amamos como siempre y como nunca, tal cual me lo había dicho Jasper. Me había besado, acariciado y después hicimos el amor lentamente, con pasión, con dolor y con amor, un amor que ellos no comprenderían.

-Y si les decimos Jasper, que crees que harían- estaba recostada en su pecho, resguardándome del dolor de tener que regresar a mi casa, con Edward.

-No creo que lo entiendan Alice, nos aman, por desgracia, se enamoraron de nosotros, y aunque en algún punto de la historia nosotros también los llegamos a amar, la diferencia está en que nosotros encontramos a nuestro verdadero complemento- lo dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y yo me escondía en el hueco de su cuello.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Alice, es momento de separarnos, hasta mañana- me besó en los labios y luego se empezó a cambiar, yo me quedé sentada envuelta en la sábana, no podía mover ni un músculo, por primera vez me dolía mas de lo normal que Jasper se fuera de mi lado.

-Ámame de nuevo Jasper, por favor, ámame de nuevo-

-Allie, ya es tarde, tenemos que regresar- dijo mientras abrochaba su camisa y recogía el pantalón de su traje azul marino.

-Te lo suplico Jasper, ámame una vez más, solo una vez más Jasper, por favor- se acercó a mi y posó sus labios en los míos, se quitó todo lo que ya se había puesto y me amó de nuevo, sus caricias, sus besos, añoraba todo eso durante el día, y por la noche cuando lo tenía no lo quería dejar escapar, no quería que se fuera de mi lado.

Después de que me amara nuevamente, nos vestimos los dos, cuando salimos nos besamos e inventamos nuestra excusa diaria.

-Aló, amor, temo que llegaré tarde de nuevo, si… no amor, no Edward, he estado con Jasper revisando las cifras de la compañía, tal parece que algo va mal, y tenemos que resolverlo, así que me tuve que quedar mas de la cuenta… si amor, ya voy, Jasper me ha hecho el favor de llevarme a casa, de nuevo… bien amor, ya, por favor no te preocupes, pronto estaré contigo- tenía que llamar a Edward, probablemente se había estado preocupando por mi, pero le tranquilizaba que Jasper fuera el que "cuidara" de mi, ya que habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria y en la universidad, ya que ambos estudiaron para contadores, pero eso era algo que a Jasper le desagradaba, traicionar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lo creyó?- dijo Jasper con la vista totalmente fija en la avenida y con una mueca de dolor y, quizá, culpa. Pero no era el único que se culpaba alguna vez de las cosas, yo tenía ese sentimiento a diario, no porque me arrepintiera de estar con Jasper, sino de mentirle a Edward, un hombre que me quiere, de engañarle con su mejor amigo, eso era algo de lo que me culpaba.

-Si, lo creyó todo- el notó la tristeza en mi voz y se salió de la vía y se orilló hacia la banqueta.

-Sabes Alice, creo que lo que estamos haciendo no es lo mas correcto, pero sinceramente no puedo renunciar a tus besos, a tu piel, no puedo renunciar a ti- acarició mi cara desde la sien hasta la mandíbula -creo que es momento de decirle a Rose y a Edward que nos amamos-

-Si Jasper, yo lo se, pero tengo miedo, un miedo terrible de lo que puedan hacer-

-No podrán hacer nada, yo te amo y tú a mí, no nos podrán separar, en cuanto podamos nos vamos a otro lado, y haremos nuestras vidas perfectas- acunó mi rostro con sus grandes manos y se acercó para besarme

-Nada es perfecto, Jasper, nada- murmuré contra sus labios

-Todo será perfecto para mi, si tú estás conmigo-

-Tienes razón, todo será perfecto si estamos juntos- concordé

Bueno, pues yo por aquí! En ultimos dias me he puesto a "desempolvar" viejas series que tienen mas de un año guardadas (lo he comprobado). Entonces me puse a pensar, "estas historias no deberían estar haciendose "viejas" en mi computadora! Tengo que compartirlas con el mundo!" y ya ven, esto es!

**Esta serie se llama _INFIELES, _estan basadas en la canción, pero como no se pueden publicar songfics por aquí T.T tengo que postearlas como a mi me gustan en mi blog! Así que si quieren leer los songfics como son originalmente echos, los invito a que se den una vuelta rapidito a mi blog ;)**

Nombre De La Canción: Los infieles

Artista: Aventura

_**PD: Les agradecería muchísimo que se tomaran la molestia de dejar un review, no les toma ni un minuto postearlo! Esos reviews me alimentan y me inspiran a seguir publicando!**_

**Gracias Por Su Atención...**

**Les Mando Muchos Besikiis Y Abrazukiis!**


End file.
